


Jin BTS One Shot

by Jieee



Category: B1A4, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Clingy, Cute, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Sweet, cringy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieee/pseuds/Jieee
Summary: Jin X BTS ~All story credit to my imaginary except for...BTS themself :P





	1. My rescuer, my lover [NamJin]

"You've got a present again Jinnie?"

Jin startled. He looked behind him and saw his best friend, Ken looked at him with a sly smile.

"Shut up Ken doll! At least I've got something every morning. You? What have you got?" Jin said annoyingly to his friend while looking at the present inside his locker and sigh.

Every morning, Jin always got many present inside his locker. Today, he got presents again. But this time it's only 2. And it's a bar of chocolate Hershey's and a small box being wrapped with a pretty ribbon.

"Don't be so mean Jinnie. I'm just kidding. Well, who send you the presents this time?" Ken asked while leaning his body on the locker besides Jin's.

Jin looked at his friend and shake his head weakly. "I don't know." Jin said while pouting. He then take the box and looked at it confusedly.

Ken looked at his friend's pouting cutely, making him laughed out loud until the students around them looked at them weirdly.

"I'm sorry everyone. Just ignore us." Ken said while still laughing. Jin glance at his friend angrily. "Yeah2.. Very funny Ken. Laughing all you want." Jin said annoyingly while focusing back to the small box in his hand.

"Aww.. Okay2.. I'm sorry. So, what do you waiting for? Open the box and see what's inside." Ken said while looking at Jin who still pouting his lips.

"Should I?" Jin asked making Ken face palm.

"Hell yes! What do you think you should do?" Ken said annoyingly while rolling his eyes at Jin.

"Okay2.. I'll open it." Jin said cutely while slowly unwrapped the ribbon and open the box. He automatic freeze when he saw what's in the box. Ken who standing next to him got really curious because Jin was so quiet. So, he decided to take a look what's in the box. And what's he saw is a pretty bracelet with infinity charm. It's looked familiar and when he looked at Jin, the way he looked at the bracelet so scared, he knows that something is really bad gonna happen to his best friend regarding the bracelet.

"Ehh.. Wow Jin. Who is your admirer now? He surely knows what things that you really like." Ken said trying so hard not to stuttering. He tried to talked casually without letting out his worries. On the other side, Jin was trembling so hard while holding the small box because the bracelet that he just received is the one that he always want it. And he seriously don't know how his 'admirer' knows about it. He only tell about his desire in buying that bracelet only to Ken and his childhood friend, Namjoon.  _Speaking of Namjoon, where he is?_

Jin stopped staring at the bracelet and looked at his best friend worriedly. "How do you know that the one who send this is  _he_? You know something about this don't you?" Jin asked his best friend. He really suspicious about his best friend here. He always seems hiding something from him nowdays.

Ken looked at Jin innocently while putting his both hands up in the air. "I don't know anything okay.. I just guessing. Well, it's might be true tho. Because you're so famous here. All the boys were head over heels on you. Not to mention the girls too.They might have stalk you to know what you like right?" Ken said while smirked at Jin who already blushing.

"I'm not famous okay. I don't know why these people keep on sending me presents. I'm just a normal guy.." Jin said while still looking at the bracelet.

"Seriously Jinnie? You? Normal guy? Huh! I don't think so. You have everything that most of the people wants. You're smart, you're handsome, you're nice, you're cute. Everything about you is perfect. And every time you walk alone at the hallway, there must be someone who want to touch you, to hold you, to talk to you. And it's become worse every single day. Me and Namjoon needs to be beside you  **every time**. You're not safe when you're alone. And your fangirls and fanboys are kind of crazy sometime. It's scared me." Ken said while looking around him with scared face.

Jin looked at Ken with trouble looked. He sigh heavily. "I know. I also scared sometimes. Everywhere I go, I always feels like someone is watching me. It's creeping me out. Ken.. What should I do??? This is getting worse. They even knows what I really want. And about this bracelet, I only tell you and Namjoonie only.." Jin said frightened while looking around him.

Ken looked at his best friend. He feels sad and mad in the same time. His best friend doesn't deserve all this. He then smile warmly for the first time of the day and ruffling Jin's hair, acts casual so that Jin can be less worried. "It's okay. Me and Namjoon will think about it. You don't need to worried. For now, let's go to our class." Ken said while closing Jin's locker and holds Jin's hand.

What they didn't know, someone were standing far away from them, hide behind a wall, looking at Jin and Ken with predator eyes.  _You're mine._

•••

_**After their Biology class..** _

"Jinnie, I see you during lunch okay? Study well!" Ken said while ruffling Jin's hair making Jin pouted his lips and push Ken away from him.

"You idiot! Stop treating me like a baby!" Jin said while blowing some of his hair away from his eyes. Ken looked at Jin and smirked.

"You always be my baby. I don't care whatever you say.." Ken said teasing.

Jin was going to hit Ken's head but then the bell ring, signaling that the next class will be start soon. "You better run away from me during recess or I will kick you!" Jin shout at Ken angrily.

Ken looked at Jin and waving his hand teasing. "You're not going to kick me. Namjoon not gonna let you do it~~" Ken said teasing.

"Don't you dare using Namjoon's name in this conversation!" Jin shout again but Ken just walked away from him just like that with a sly smile.

"Gosh! Lee Jaehwan! I seriously hate him!" Jin mumbled quietly.

"Who have a gut to makes you mad in this early morning,  Jin hyung?"

Jin startled. He looked behind him and he automatic smile. "Joonie! I haven't seen you for days. Where have you been?? Why do you leave me alone with that Ken doll?? He's so annoying!!" Jin whined cutely while swinging Namjoon's arms.

Namjoon freeze. He looked at Jin.  _Oh god! Can't you stop being so cute??!_  Namjoon think hardly.

"Err.. I'm sorry hyung. I have to go back home for few days because my sister had a little problem with her school. So I had to help her. And about Ken hyung? Hahahha.. You know he always playing jokes at you right?" Namjoon said while smile, showing his cute dimples.

Jin looked at Namjoon with pouting lips but then he automatic smile when he saw Namjoon's dimples. "Hmm.. It's okay! I understand. Yeah.. He is. And I hate it when he do that." Jin said with his cute, whining face.

Namjoon smile when he saw his favourite hyung acting like that. "It's okay hyung. You have me. Don't be mad at him anymore okay? He's your best friend after all.." Namjoon said while pulling Jin's hand off his arms, and hold it after.

Jin looked at Namjoon and smile cutely. "Okay.. So, come on. Let's go! Our class gonna start soon!" Jin said happily while dragging Namjoon towards their English class.

××

The teacher was explaining about their assignment that they have to do within the week in front of their class but not a bit of the information getting inside Namjoon's little head because he was too busy staring at the perfect guy next to him.

On the other side, Jin was listening to the teacher very serious. Sometimes he will wrinkles his nose, sometimes he will whined quietly saying that he can't understand what the teacher just said and sometimes he will smile when he got the right answer for the question that the teacher has give.

Jin is totally unreal. All he do seems so perfect. Even when he yawn. Namjoon was so in love with Jin but he afraid to confess his love to the older, afraid that their relationship will be awkward. Well, who is he that Jin want to date right? While Namjoon was so fascinating and thinking about Jin, he didn't notice that Jin already looking at him confusedly.

"Namjoon? Joonie?" Jin call while waving his hand in front of the younger.

"Eh? What?"

Namjoon shake his head a bit and looked at Jin confusedly. Jin chuckled cutely. "I already call your name a few times but you just staring at me. And you didn't even notice that our teacher already out."

Namjoon looked around the class and saw the other students were already gone. It's only Jin and him left. He looked back at Jin with shocking face.  _Shit! I'm doomed. What should I do??? Why I'm daydreaming in the class?? Stupid Namjoon!_   Namjoon cursed in his head. He looked at Jin nervously and smile sheepishly while rubbing his neck.

"Err.. Heheehe.. I didn't notice that. I'm sorry hyung. I just thinking what should I eat today. I'm kind of hungry right now you know. I didn't eat my breakfast early.."

_What a brilliant excuse.._  Namjoon think while inhale nervously.

Jin looked at the younger worriedly. "You didn't eat your breakfast? Whyyyyy~~ You shouldn't skip your breakfast. Haishh! Come on. You will eat with me today." Jin said while packing his stuff. Namjoon freeze.  _Eat with him? Oh no.. I can't eat with him. If I do so, I might lose all my sanity. Oh god! What should I do???_   Namjoon think hardly while biting his lips until he didn't notice his hyung a.k.a his 'crush' staring at him worriedly.

"Namjoon? Namjoonie?? Heyyyyyy~" Jin said while holding Namjoon's arm gently making the younger flinched.

"Y-Yes hyung?" Namjoon said while stuttered a little when he saw his 'crush' were pouting cutely beside him.

"You staring at me again. What's up with you today?" Jin whined childishly.

Namjoon gulped nervously. He keep on staring Jin's plump lips. When he knows that he's about to think something inappropriate, he quickly smile at Jin shyly.

"I'm sorry hyung. I just lost early. I thought you gonna had lunch with Ken hyung?" Namjoon said while packing his stuffs slowly as he can while glance at Jin who stopped whatever he do and stare at Namjoon cutely.

"Eh? Oh.. Yeah.. But you always welcome to join us. Ken wouldn't mind. And you always eat somewhere else. You don't like eating with us?" Jin said sadly while looking at Namjoon with pouting lips.

"It's not like that. I just have something to do. Not like I don't want to eat with you guys.." Namjoon said quickly.

"Really? So, today you don't have anything to do right? So, please Joonie.. Eat with us today okay? Pleaseee~~" Jin plead the younger while swinging his hand. Namjoon sigh helplessly and nodded his head weakly. "Okay.."

Once Namjoon said that, Jin immediately hugged him tight while saying thank you making Namjoon's skip a beat.

"So, come on. Let's go~~" Jin said happily while dragging Namjoon out from their classroom. Namjoon just follow his hyung like a puppy.

•••

Ken was staring at Jin and then he give a look at Namjoon who just looking at him with pleading eyes. For your information, Ken knows about Namjoon little 'crushing' on Jin. So, that's why Ken always tease Namjoon. Ken smirked evilly and prop his hand on the table and looked at Jin.

"So, Jinnie.. Tomorrow is Saturday. Do you want to come to my house? We can watch some movies and Namjoon also will be there. He will be sleepover at my house until Sunday." Ken said suddenly making Namjoon choked his drink when he heard his name.

Jin looked at Namjoon worriedly and patted his back gently. "Namjoon, are you okay?" Jin asked while giving a tissue to the younger who just accept it.

"Err.. I'm fine hyung. Don't worry about me." Namjoon said after he calm down.

After Jin knows that Namjoon was okay, he focus back at Ken who looked at him with a innocent smile. "Tomorrow? Sure. Wait! Why Joonie sleepover at your place?" Jin asked while looking at Namjoon and Ken.

"Errr.. That.. Er.. Hyung.. Er..." Namjoon stuttered, don't know what to say because he NEVER say that he will sleepover at Ken's house.

"Ohh.. That's because he wants me to help him with his chemist assignment. And before you can say anything, he doesn't want to ask your help because he doesn't want to burden you. And I'm the last choice to help him.." Ken said while winking at Namjoon who looking at him with his wide eyes.

Jin looked at Ken and then looked at Namjoon. "Really? Ohhh.. Okay then. And you guys, I might be late today. Teacher Kim want me to help him with the History papers. So, you two can go home first okay?" Jin said while smiling innocently at them.

Namjoon and Ken looked at Jin worriedly. "Do you want us to help you or company you?" Ken said.

Jin looked at Ken and shake his head. "No need. I will be fine. Don't worry about me Ken."

"Well, of course I'm worried about you. The last time you say you will be fine, you almost being attacked by 3 students who in love with you. Now, tell be why I don't need to worry about you." Ken said seriously making Namjoon and Jin who sit in front of him, froze.

"Hyung.."

"Namjoon.. You understand right? Jinnie has a lot of fans. And they were crazy! I just don't want anything happen to him again.." Ken said sadly.

Jin looked at his best friend, feels guilty build in his body. "I'm sorry for worrying you Ken. Okay.. You can stay. Just wait me in front of the gate. I will be there. Okay?" Jin said sweetly making Namjoon and Ken smile.

"Okay! Now, let's finish our lunch"

•••

"Thank you so much Jinnie.. I'm sorry for making you stay this late." Teacher Kim said while looking at the clock hanging in his room, 17:30 pm.

"It's okay Teacher Kim. It's not that late." Jin said while packing his stuffs.

"So, let me send you home. I feels so guilty, taking your free time." Teacher Kim said with guilty tone.

"Ohhh.. No need for that Teacher Kim. Ken and Namjoon were waiting for me. I will be went home with them."

"Oh thank god! I thought you will go home alone. Nowadays, it's really dangerous for someone to walked alone. I never let my son go out alone by himself. So you need to be careful okay?" Teacher Kim giving advice to Jin who just nod his head.

"Okay Teacher Kim. I will remember that. Teacher, I think I have to go now. I'll meet you next on Monday." Jin said sweetly while sling his bag on his shoulder and bow slightly to his teacher.

"Okay Jin. Be careful."

After Jin walked out from Teacher Kim's office, he was skipping on the hallway happily. Then suddenly he stop walking when he heard a noise.

"What was that?" Jin said to himself while looking around him. He suddenly feels goosebumps all over his body. This is not feeling okay. Jin think then he decide to call Namjoon because Namjoon is the last number he call early.

_Ring~_ _ring~_

"Namjoon!" Jin shout quietly while looking around him.

"Hyung? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Namjoon asked worriedly. He was sitting on a bench near the gate with Ken.

"I'm scared Joonie. Help me. I think someone is in the building." Jin said while trembling a bit.

"Okay2.. Calm down hyung. Where are you right now?" Namjoon said while stand up and run back into their school's ground with Ken.

"I'm at Building A, Level 2. Joonie. I'm scared. Please hurry." Jin said while crying softly.

"Okay hyung. Me and Ken will be there. I want you don't hung up on me okay?" Namjoon said to Jin while signal Ken at the building that Jin mentioned early.

"Joonie.. I'm-"

**"Hey** **sunbaenim** **.."**

"Hyung? Who is that?" Namjoon asked worriedly making him stopped walking with Ken.

"Joonie.. It's Minguk. I'm scared. Joonie.. Please help me. He-"

**"Who did you talk to** **sunbae** **?"**

"Min-Minguk.. What do you want from me?" Jin said while walking backwards slowly. He still holding tight his phone against his ear. "Joonie.. Please help.." Jin whispered while looking at Minguk who started to walked towards him.

Namjoon on the other side, looked at Ken with shocking face. "Ken hyung, we need to hurry! Jin hyung is in trouble." Namjoon said to Ken and after that, they quickly running to where Jin is.

**"** **Sunbaenim** **.. Do you like the present I gave you early?"**

Jin stopped walking.  _Present? What_ _pre-_ _shit!_  Jin looked at Minguk quickly. "Y-You the one who give me that present?" Jin asked while stuttering.

**"Yes** **sunbae** **. It's me. I know you like that bracelet. That's why I bought it for** **you~** **"** Minguk said while laughing a bit.

Jin now getting even scared. He hold his phone tightly. "Joonie.. He's crazy.." Jin said while looking at Minguk who already in front of him, wearing a scary smile.

**"** **Sunbae** **, I think you need to hang up now."**

Before Jin can do anything, Minguk snatched Jin's phone and throw it against the wall, making the phone broken into pieces.

Jin looked at his phone while crying.  _Now his phone was destroy, how he will contact Namjoon?_  Jin think helplessly.

On Namjoon side, he was shocked when he heard the crashing sound and then no more sound of Jin. Namjoon looked at Ken. "Hyung.. Jin hyung.." Namjoon said weakly. He can feels that his eyes were already wet.

"Come on. We need to hurry. We might stop that crazy boy from hurting Jin if we arrived faster. Quick!" Ken said while running towards the stairs.

Once they arrived at the place, they saw Minguk was already hovered Jin who lying on the floor. Jin looked up and see Ken and Namjoon. "Joonie.. Help.." Jin said weakly making Namjoon's anger rise.

"Yah! Hands off him now!" Namjoon shout while running to the boy and punched his face. Jin quickly slide backwards to Ken. His shirt was torn slightly, his eyes were fill with tears and he was trembling against Ken who hugging him tight.

"Jin! Are you okay? Did he do something to you?" Ken asked worriedly while cupping Jin's face. Jin looked at Ken and shake his head. "Ken.. Don't let Joonie kill him. Please.." Jin said weakly while pointing at Namjoon who busy fighting with Minguk.

"Calm down. Namjoon knows what he do. We already call Teacher Kim. He didn't go home yet. Thank god! He's on the way now." Ken said while looking at Namjoon who already bleeding.

After 2 minutes, Teacher Kim comes with 2 guards. They quickly separate Namjoon from Minguk. The guards take Minguk away from them and Namjoon quickly went to Jin and hugged him tight.

"Oh my God! Hyung! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Namjoon asked worriedly while checking Jin's body. Jin looked at Namjoon with his tearing eyes and shake his head.

"I'm fine. Namjoon.. I want to go home.." Jin said while still crying. Namjoon looked at his 'crush' and looked at Ken. "Of course hyung. We will go home now." Namjoon said while kissing Jin's crown and pulled the older up slowly. Namjoon then take off his jacket and wear it to Jin.

"You guys go home first okay? I will handle the things with Teacher Kim. Stay safe you guys." Ken said while caressing Jin's head gently as he can, afraid that his small move will hurt Jin.

"Okay hyung.. You too. If anything, call me?" Namjoon said while side hugging Jin. Ken looked at Jin and Namjoon with a small smile. "Of course. I will. Now, go home. I'll see you later."

After Ken gone with Teacher Kim, Namjoon looked at Jin. His 'crush' looking so worn out. His hair was messy, there were a little blood at forehead, his shirt was torn a little and his eyes were red because of crying so much. Namjoon fixing his jacket on the older's body and caressing Jin's hair slightly.

"Let's go home hyung.." Namjoon said gently while intertwined his hand with Jin.

Jin looked at Namjoon and nodded his head slowly. He then lean his head on Namjoon's shoulder while walking out from their school.

•••

"Hyung.. Here, go change your clothes. I will be downstairs if you need anything.." Namjoon said softly while giving Jin a oversized sweater and a sweatpants. Jin looked at the clothes and at Namjoon with a small smile.

"Thank you Joonie.."

Namjoon just giving his cute smile, showing his dimples while kissing Jin's crown. "I already order a take out. After you finished, you can come downstairs and we will eat together. Is that okay with you?"

Jin nodded his head while saying, "It's more okay. You have done so many for me today Namjoon. Thank you.." Jin said while holding Namjoon's hand tightly.

"That's nothing hyung. I will do anything just for you. Don't forget that." Namjoon said gently making Jin looked at him with wide eyes.

"N-Namjoon.. What do you means by everything? You don't need to-"

"I love you.."

"-do anything? What did you say?" Jin asked once again while blinking his eyes.

"I love you hyung. I really love you. I've love you for a long time now.." Namjoon said while playing with Jin's fingers.

"Why?"

"Eh? Why what?" Namjoon asked while looking up at his hyung.

"Why you didn't tell me before?" Jin asked with his soft, gentle voice.

"I-I.. I'm afraid that if I tell you, our relationship will be different and I don't want that. And you're so perfect and it's nothing compare to me.. I just-"

"Joonie..."

Namjoon looked up after he heard Jin call his name softly. What he see is, Jin was smiling with tears running down his cheeks.

"Hyung.. Why are you-"

"I love you too Joonie.. I love you so much. You don't know how long I've wait for this moment to happen." Jin said shyly while looking at Namjoon's hand that have already intertwined with his.

Namjoon smile when he heard what Jin just confess to him. He then pull Jin's body closer to him, making the older yelped cutely. Namjoon stare at Jin's sparkling eyes. Even though his eyes were swollen because too much crying, his face were bloated, for Namjoon, Jin is the most beautiful, handsome and perfect guy he ever see.

"I love you hyung.."

Jin looked at Namjoon fondly and smile wide for the first time after the attack. "I love you too Namjoon."

Namjoon smile like an idiot and he close the distance between the two of them. And before his lips touch Jin, he looked at Jin's eyes one more time.

"Can I kiss you hyung?"

Jin looked up and smile cutely to Namjoon. "You don't need to asked."

Jin then grabbed Namjoon's collar and kiss him. The kiss was nothing but sweet and tender. Namjoon was holding Jin's waist while Jin had his hands around Namjoon's neck. Their height didn't have any differences but Jin was so perfect in Namjoon's arms.

After like 10 minutes, they pulled away from each other. "I think we should stop now. The food will be cold and we don't want that to happen right?"

Jin laughed cutely and hide his blushed face on Namjoon's neck. Namjoon smile happily and hugged Jin tightly, like he doesn't want to let go.

"I'm glad I've you in my arms. I promise to protect you from now on.." Namjoon said gently while kissing Jin's crown.

•••

"Hyung.. Ken hyung called me. He said Teacher Kim already take care of that psycho guy. And Teacher Kim said you can rest for awhile. And about your assignment, don't worry too much. He will take care of everything."

Namjoon said to Jin who curling on the couch with him after they eat their take out. Jin already fresh from shower and he smell vanilla. Namjoon's favourite body wash because Jin the one who bought it for him.

"Hyung.. Are you okay?"

Namjoon asked worriedly when the older just silent ever since they finished eating. Jin looked up and saw Namjoon's worried eyes. Jin smile warmly. He brought his fingers to Namjoon's forehead and ease the frown that appears.

"I'm fine Joonie. Don't worry. I just tired." Jin said while lean his head on Namjoon's broad chest and hugged him tight.

Namjoon can sense that his now-lover still scared about what just happen early to him even though he said he's fine.

"It's okay hyung. I'm here. I will always be beside you and protect you from them. Don't worry."

Namjoon said and peck Jin's lips softly. Jin looked at Namjoon and smile relieved.

"I love you Namjoon."

"I love you too hyung. More than you imagine." 


	2. Date + Shy Confession [KookJin]

Jin groaned when someone just shaking his arms.

"Go away."

"Hyung.. Come on.. Wake up.."

Jin knows that whining voice. He open his eyes slowly and looked at the bunny who looking at him with his big doe eyes.

"Kookie.. What do you want this godly morning? Let hyung sleep some more okay?" Jin said with his husky voice.

"Noooooo.. Hyung.. Please.. You already promise me to go out with me today.. Come on hyung~~" Jungkook whined again while pulling Jin's hand.

Jin sigh heavily while sit down. He rubbed his eyes lazily while staring at Jungkook who smiling widely at him. "Come on hyung! You go shower now and wear this clothes, okay? I will wait for you outside. Quick!~~" Jungkook said excitedly while shoving Jin his clothes and push him to the bathroom.

Jungkook and Jin's clothes~~

Jin looked at the clothes and scratching his head cutely. "Okay2.. Aishh! Since when you become so bossy.." Jin whined while walking slowly to the bathroom. Jungkook just smile and looked at his watch.  _I hope today gonna be good._

•••

"Kookie.. Where are we going?" Jin asked while wearing his coat. Jungkook looked at Jin with a bright, innocent smile. "It's a secret hyung. You will know after we arrives there." Jungkook said teasing while wearing his shoes.

"Okay.. But, should we told them about we're going out?" Jin asked softly. Jungkook smile at his hyung. "No need. I already told Yoongi hyung about our date. He will tell the others. So, come on hyung. We will be late." Jungkook said while reaching out his hand to his hyung.

Jin looked at Jungkook, blushing when the younger mention about 'date'. He then looked at the younger's hand and smile shyly while take the younger's hand. "Well, if you say so. Let's go then." Jin said while smile cutely at Jungkook making the younger's heart skips a beat.

Jungkook bring Jin to a red Lamborghini outside their dorm. Jin looked at the car weirdly. "Kookie.. Whose car is this?"

Jungkook looked at Jin and smile cutely. "Mine." Jungkook said casually while guide Jin to the passenger side and open the door for him.

"Yours? How? When? Why I didn't know about this?" Jin asked while stopping outside the car. Jungkook who still having his cute, wide smile speak softly, "I'll tell you when we get into the car first."

Jin pouted his lips. He then get into the car reluctantly while still staring at Jungkook who already close his door gently and went to the driver side.

"Hyung.. Wears your seatbelt." Jungkook said once he get inside the car.

Jin were still staring at him and didn't do anything. He even didn't hear what Jungkook has said. Jungkook was already wearing his seatbelt and he looked at Jin, the older was staring at him blankly. He chuckled slightly. Jungkook then went to Jin's side and grabbed the seatbelt. During that time, Jungkook's face was so close with Jin, making the older awake from his daydream.

Jin was shocked looking at Jungkook who so close to him. Before he can do anything, Jungkook pull the belt and wear it for the older. He then kiss Jin's cheek softly while whispered, "You're so cute when you blush hyung.."

Jin who shocked by the kiss, looked at Jungkook with his wide eyes. "Y-You!!" Stuttered Jin while holding his red cheek making Jungkook laugh.

"Stop doing that all of sudden." Jin mumbled cutely.

Jungkook who already start the engine, glance at the older while smirked. "You can't tell me what to do hyungg~~" Jungkook said teasing.

Jin who already blushing, looked at Jungkook while pouted and crossing his arms. "Seriously! Aishh!" Jin whined and throw his sight outside the car.

Jungkook just chuckled seeing his hyung acting like that. "Truly cute." Jungkook mumbled quietly while starting to drive to their destination.

•••

"So.. Aren't you not going to tell me about this car?"

Jin speaks suddenly after 10 minutes he giving the younger silence treatment. Jungkook who driving, glance at the older who looking inside the car amusedly.

"My brother bought it for me. After I turn 20 last week. He once asked me what I want when I turn adult. So I just joking, saying that I want a car because I already got my license. Then suddenly, my brother just say 'Okay.. I will bought it for you..' and I was dumbfounded. I'm just joking but he think I was serious. So, my brother bought this car. At first, I can't accept it because it's Lamborghini hyung! An expensive car! But then my brother said that he want me to have it. He said I can drive my members."

Jungkook told Jin excitedly making the older smile warmly. "So.. I'm the first one? Being in your car?" Jin said gently while staring at Jungkook.

At that time, they were at a traffic light. Jungkook stop the car and looked at Jin fondly. "Yes. You're the first one hyung. You should be happy!"

Jin laughed cutely with his head thrown backwards. He looked at Jungkook and ruffling the younger's hair gently. "I am happy! Don't you see my happy face? Thank you Kookie.."

Jungkook chuckled while holding Jin's hand. "Of course I see it. You're so obvious. And hyung, our date not starting yet. You cannot thanks me now."

Jin smile shyly while glancing at his intertwined hand with Jungkook. "I can't?Hmmm.. Okay.. Are we there yet?" Jin said while looking outside his window. Jin tried to pulled his hand from the younger but the younger just tighten their hands.

"Not yet.. We will be there soon. Wait for it." Jungkook said and continue driving while still holding the older hand. Jin looked at the younger and blushing. "Kookie.. You can let go of my hand now I think.."

Jungkook looked at Jin and smirked. "Why should I? I love holding your hand. Your hand is so soft."

Jin pouted. "But.. You're driving. It's dangerous Kookie.. What if we having an accident? What should I say to the others?"

Jungkook looked at Jin and laugh loudly. His hyung is seriously cute when he's worried about something. "Hyung.. You're really important to me. I will never let anything happen to you or us. Don't worry. I'm a discipline driver. Trust me okay?" Jungkook said while winked at the older making the older hit his shoulder lightly with his other hand.

"You! This is not a game to play! Aishh seriously! I hate it when you being like this!" Jin whined cutely while blowing his bang frustrated.

"Being like what???" Jungkook asked teasing even though he knows what the older talking about.

"A spoiled brat!"

Jungkook glance at the older's angry face and laugh again. "Aigoo.. Hyungie.. Who fault I'm being a spoiled brat?"

"Yeah2.. I know it's my fault for spoiling you but you also shouldn't close to Taetae and Jimin too much.. Look what have they done to you? You used to be an innocent, cute, bunny boy. But now, look what have you become? You have become a brat who love to teasing his hyungs." Jin nagged cutely while trying to let go of his hand from the younger but the younger seems doesn't want to let go.

Jungkook laughed again seeing his hyung nagging. He really love seeing his hyung whined and nagging like this. Some people might think that Jin is so annoying. Keep on nagging. But, for him, that's one of Jin's charms.

After like 40 minutes drive, Jungkook stopped at a park. Jin looked around him weirdly. "We're going here? Park?" Jin asked while looking at Jungkook who just smile slyly.

"You'll see. Come on. Let's go.."

Jungkook unbuckle his seat belt and  get out from the car coolly. He then went to Jin's side and open the door for him.

"After you.."

Jin looked at Jungkook confusedly. He unbuckle his seatbelt and come out from the car. Once he's out, the wind blow strongly against him making him stumble a little but before he can do anything, Jungkook already hold his waist securely. Jin looked aside and froze because his face and Jungkook's face were like an inch away.

"Y-Yah.. W-what th-"

"Be careful hyung.. You're too precious to get hurt." Jungkook said coolly making Jin speechless.

After 2 minutes, Jin notice that they still so close and he decided to push the maknae away from him. "Yah! Why are you! Aishh!" Jin said awkwardly while fixing his messy hair because of the strong wind.

Jungkook who standing beside him, chuckled while saying  _so cute_  at Jin making the older blushed.

"Come on hyung. Let's go.." Jungkook said while reaching his hand to the older to grabbed it. Jin who still blushing, looking at the hand. "Do we really have to holds hand?" Jin asked, looking at Jungkook's eyes.

"Yes. Of course. You said you will do anything for me for today right? That's your promise to me last week." Jungkook said while pouted a little making Jin's heart melt.

"Okay2.. Stop pouting like that." Jin said while grabbing Jungkook hand.

"Why? You already fall for me?"

Jin quickly stop walking and looked at Jungkook. "W-What did you says?" Jin stuttered while trying to let go of Jungkook's hand but the younger just gripping Jin's hand even tighter.

"Hehe.. I'm just kidding hyung. Come on. Let's go.." Jungkook said while smirked and pulled Jin towards him. Jin who still lost on what's actually happen, just follow the younger.

After 10 minutes walk, there arrives at their destination. Jungkook let go of Jin's hand, so that his hyung will free to looked around him.

Jin was mesmerized with the scenery in front of him. He was speechless. He doesn't know what to say. He looked at Jungkook and the younger just smile warmly at him.

"I found this place last year. I know you love to come to places like this and I want to bring you here. But because we are busy with our tour and comeback, I can't find us some free time. So now, we were on a short break, so I guess it's the time to bring you here. What do you think? You like it?" Jungkook said while looking around him and looked back at Jin who already have tears in his eyes.

Jungkook shocked. He don't know what to do. "H-Hyung.. Why are you crying? You don't like it?" Jungkook asked while went to Jin and wiped the older's tears.

Jin just shake his head without saying anything. Jungkook then quickly hugged the older while patted his back softly.

"Hyung.. Don-"

"Jungkook.. This is too much.. Why are you doing all this too me??" 

Jungkook's sentence being cut by Jin's sudden question. Jungkook froze at his place. He doesn't know what to say. Should he just tell his hyung the truth? Is this the right time? Or should he lie and tell the older the truth later? Jungkook suddenly remember what happen last week when he had a talked with Yoongi.

**_Flashback_ **

_Yoongi_ _looked at the clock. 01:00 am. He sigh heavily. He still can't sleep. So, he get out from his bed careful, afraid that his hyung would awake and asking him worriedly why he didn't sleep yet._

_After he successful get out from his room without any sound, he went to the kitchen to grabbed some water to drink. While he's on the way to there, he saw lights on at the living room._ _Yoongi_ _think hardly, who doesn't sleep yet? The one who usually sleep late is only him and the leader. But Namjoon already gone to sleep because he being mad by their oldest hyung, saying that they didn't take care of their self very well and told him to gone to bed early._

_And Namjoon, who never seen the oldest mad like that, quickly obeyed and gone to sleep. So, now.. Who's not sleep yet?_ _Yoongi_ _slowly walked to the living room and saw a boy, sitting alone on the couch, looking so miserable._

_"_ _Jungkook_ _? Is that you?"_

_Jungkook_ _startled and shoot up his head, staring at his hyung shocking._

_"_ _Yoongi_ _hyung..."_

_Jungkook_ _said quietly but then he looked down on his lap again._ _Yoongi_ _sense something's wrong with the younger and he quickly went to sit beside the younger, forgetting about his intention to go to the kitchen to drink._

_"Kook? What's wrong? Are you having a problem?"_

_Yoongi_ _asked worried. Even though he's someone who doesn't really know how to console people, but seeing the_ _maknae_ _looking so miserable like that, makes his heart break a little._

_"It's nothing hyung.. I just can't sleep.. That's all. You should go back to sleep."_

_Jungkook_ _said softly while still looking at his lap._ _Yoongi_ _who is stubborn as he is, just sigh frustrated. "_ _Kookie_ _.. You know you can't lie to me right?"_

_Jungkook_ _looked at_ _Yoongi_ _and sigh deeply. "It's complicated hyung.. You wouldn't understand.."_

_"Try me.."_ _Yoongi_ _said while smirked._

_Jungkook_ _looked at his hyung and sigh again. "Okay.. I'll tell you. But please don't tell anyone about this.."_

_"Of course. Trust me I won't."_ _yoongi_ _said gently while sling his arm around_ _Jungkook's_ _shoulder making the younger automatically lean on the_ _older's_ _chest while sigh._

_"Okay.. The thing is.. I think.."_

_Yoongi_ _listen patiently while caressing the_ _younger's_ _hair gently. "You think??"_

_Jungkook_ _take a deep breathe and looked up at his hyung while say, "I think I'm in love with someone.."_

_Once the younger said that,_ _Yoongi_ _froze. He looked at the younger while blinking his eyes a few time. "What_ _d-did_ _you say?"_ _Yoongi_ _stuttered._

_"I'm in love with someone hyung.."_

_Yoongi_ _gulped while letting out a nervous laugh. "You in love with someone.. Do I know that someone?"_ _Yoongi_ _asked cautiously._

_Jungkook_ _looked at his hand and he smile shyly. "You know that someone.. It's-"_

_"_ _Yoongi_ _?"_

_The both of them startled and sit up quickly. "_ _H-Hyung_ _.."_

_Jin then appeared from the dark side of the room while rubbing his eyes cutely. He was wearing his Mario_ _t-shirt_ _and a short. He open his eyes slowly and focus to them who sitting on the couch._

_"_ _Yoongi_ _.. why are you still awake? What did I told you_ _ear-_ _Kookie_ _? you too?"_

_Jin said shocking, seeing the_ _maknae_ _sitting next to the rapper._ _Yoongi_ _who just staring at Jin quickly looked at_ _Jungkook_ _. But what he saw was, the younger was staring at Jin fondly while smile cutely._

_"Hi Jin hyung.."_

_Yoongi_ _shocked! Why_ _Jungkook_ _smiling like that to Jin? Why he looking at Jin like that? So, it's that means_ _Jungkook's_ _someone is... JIN HYUNG!_ _Yoongi_ _cupped his mouth shocking. He looked at both of them with wide eyes._

_"HOLY SHIT!"_ _yoongi_ _shout suddenly making the oldest and the younger startled._

_"Yah! Why the hell did you shout for?" Jin shout while hitting_ _Yoongi's_ _head making the rapper whimpered painfully._

_"_ _Auch_ _! Hyung! What's that for?"_

_Yoongi_ _shout while rubbing his head and staring hard at the older._

_"Well, you kind off deserved that. What did I told you about staying up late? And now you are dragging the_ _maknae_ _too? Yoongi-ahhhh~~~" Jin whined frustrated to the younger who just stare at him._

_"I'm sorry hyung.. I just remember something about the song that I was working on it and_ _Jungkook_ _here, helping me on it. That's why he's here. Don't be mad at us_ _hyungg~_ _"_

_Yoongi_ _said softly while looking down at his hands. He glance at_ _Jungkook_ _who dumbfounded about the situation to looked down too._ _Yoongi_ _can hear Jin sigh heavily and ruffling his hair. He smirked, thinking that his plan successful._

_"Fine. I let you go this time_ _Yoongi_ _. If this happen again in the future, don't you ever think that I will be soft for you.. And you young man," Jin said to_ _Jungkook_ _who immediately looked up at his hyung. "Don't stay up too late. You just recovered from your fever. I don't want you to be sick again. Understand?"_

_Jungkook_ _just stare at his hyung and nodded his head while showing his toothy smile. "Okay hyung. You don't need to worry about me._ _Yoongi_ _hyung will take care of me.."_

_Jungkook_ _said while looking at_ _Yoongi_ _who just smile knowingly at him. Jin sigh while rolling his eyes at_ _Yoongi_ _. "Yeah right.. Even that boy can't take care of himself, he want to take care of you? I pray for that. I'm going now. Don't stay up late. Understood?" Jin said while looking so sternly at_ _Yoongi_ _and_ _Jungkook_ _who immediately nodded their head while grinning cheekily at Jin._

_Jin just shake his head and went back to his room. Once_ _Jin's_ _gone, the two boys let out the a sigh that they even didn't notice they kept them._

_"So, you love one is Jin hyung right?"_

_Yoongi_ _start asking the younger once the older are gone._ _Jungkook_ _who startled with the older question, quickly looked down._

_"_ _Yeahh_ _..."_ _Jungkook_ _said softly._

_Yoongi_ _chuckled suddenly making the younger looked at him weirdly. "Hyung~~ Why are you laughing??"_

_Yoongi_ _looked at_ _Jungkook_ _and smile warmly. "_ _Kookie-ah_ _.. You being like this because you're afraid that Jin hyung might hate you if you confessed your feeling to him. Am I right?"_

_Jungkook_ _looked at_ _Yoongi_ _and looked back at his hands on his lap. He nodded his head weakly._ _Yoongi_ _chuckled._

_"_ _Haish_ _! You such a cutie pie! Don't worry about that_ _Jungkook-ah_ _.. We are talking about Jin hyung. Do you ever see him hating people before? No right? So don't worry about that. And I'm sure you're not one sided love with him. So, come on now. Let's go to sleep. Jin hyung will be mad if me fall asleep tomorrow."_

_Yoongi_ _said while quickly stand up from the couch and pull the younger with him. "For now, let's stop thinking about that and go to sleep. Okay?"_

_After_ _Yoongi_ _said like that,_ _Jungkook_ _still don't understand but he just nodded his head. He then went to his room while_ _Yoongi_ _went to his shared room with Jin._ _Yoongi_ _looked at_ _Jungkook_ _and patted his head while say, "Don't think too much about it. Tonight, all you need is just sleep okay?"_

_Jungkook_ _nodded his head again without saying anything and walked inside his room._ _Yoongi_ _who sees the younger acting like that, just smile while shaking his head._

**_Flashback End_ **

"Kookie? Jungkookie? YAH JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Jin shout loudly while shaking the smiling boy. Jungkook shake his head a few time and looked at the older, still with his smile.

"I'm sorry hyung.. Did you say anything?" Jungkook asked casually with his hand still on the older's waist.

"Kookieeeee~ Seriously.. Why are you doing this to me? My birthday is far away from now. So it's not my birthday. So tell me, what the occasion?"

Jin asked while staring at Jungkook's big doe eyes. Among all the younger features, he really like Jungkook's eyes. His eyes were doing a big job for him to know about the younger's expressions. Like when he happy, his eyes will sparkling. When he sad, his eyes will be empty. Even though Jin was kinda like a kid, but he's very sharp at his members expressions.

"Hyung? Jin hyung.."

Jungkook called his hyung who just staring at him while tilting his head cutely. When Jin still doesn't hear him, he decided to do a drastic thing to the older. He looked around him and looked back at his hyung. He then peck Jin's lips for 3 seconds before he pulls away quickly.

After the younger steal a kiss from him, Jin immediately wide awake and looked at Jungkook with his wide, shocked eyes.

"W-What? W-Why? Kook-"

"I love you hyung.."

Jin looked at Jungkook with mouth apart. He blink his eyes few times and scan the younger's face. Jungkook was looking straight into his eyes seriously. His gripped on Jin's waist were tighter and he breathe a little bit hard. Jin doesn't know what to say about the younger sudden confession.

"Kookie.."

"Hyung.. I-I.. I don't know when I felt this way towards you but every time you near me, my heart always skips a beat. I always feel jealous when you were joking around with Jimin hyung or Taetae hyung. I always feels like I want your attention just for me. I always frustrated when you treat me just like a younger brother. I don't know what to do anymore. I almost giving up on you. But something happen, make me want to have you no matter what."

Jungkook stop talking for awhile to looked at the older's expression. Jin just stared at the younger without blinking. That signal Jungkook to continued his confession.

"Do you remember last night? You wake up seeing me and Yoongi hyung in the living room."

Jin tilted his head confused. He tried to remember what happen.  _Oh! Last night!_ Jin looked back at Jungkook with wide eyes making the younger chuckled slightly.

"Yes.. Last night. Actually, I can't sleep at all last night because I keep thinking about you hyung. Then, Yoongi hyung come out, asking me why I looked so miserable. Then, I decided to tell him that I felt in love with someone and before I can tell him who I felt in love with, you come out with your Mario T-shirt and you short, looking so damn cute with your messy hair. I tried so hard not to smile but it's you, who doesn't smile when they see you right?"

Jin blush cutely when Jungkook said like that. He quickly looked down when he heard Jungkook chuckled at him. Jungkook then bring Jin's chin up to looked at him in his eyes.

"Then, I fell in love with you again. I love how you would always nagged at us, saying that we didn't take care of ourselves. I love how you would be so worried when we got injured. I love how you would doing your dad jokes just to make us smile. I love how you would so focus when you were learning dancing from Hoseok hyung. I'm sorry for saying this, but I even love it when you were crying."

"Hey! That's mean.." Jin shout cutely while hitting Jungkook's chest lightly making the younger laughed loudly.

"Okay2.. I'm sorry. But you looked so cute when you cry. I feels like I want to hugged you tight, and hide you from the world. You're so precious to me hyung. You don't know how much I love you."

Jungkook said the last word sweetly to Jin while looking at his eyes. Jin just looked at Jungkook without saying anything. He then suddenly looked down at Jungkook's chest shyly.

"Stop staring at me like that Kookie. You make me nervous." Jin said quietly while playing with Jungkook's shirt.

Jungkook smile widely when Jin just shyly playing with his shirt. Jungkook then let go of Jin's waist to hold Jin's hands instead.

"Hyung... I want to asked you something.."

Jin looked up and saw Jungkook was looking at him so serious. He tilt his head cutely with his confused face.

"What is it??"

Jungkook still staring at Jin's porcelain features. He take a deep breathe while closing his eyes. And when he open it, he smile so widely at Jin.

"Jin hyung.. Will you be my one and only lover of my heart, my laughter, my happiness, my everything???"

Jin freeze. He stare at Jungkook without blinking. He open his mouth to say something but nothing come out. He can feels his eyes were sting, his heart were beating so fast like it gonna burst any minute. He feels like he can't breathe. But when the younger was rubbing his hands gently, like trying to calm him down, he knows that his heart is doing the best job right now.

"I-I.. I will.." Jin said shyly after few minutes passes. He then quickly cover his face with his hands embarrassing. And before he can do any thing, he feels the younger were hugged him tight before pick him up and twirling him around. He quickly hold the younger's shoulder instantly, afraid that he will fall.

"OMG! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU SAY YES!"

Jungkook was shouting so loudly making the people around them looked at them with smiling face. Jin can feels his cheeks were red right now. He quickly hide his face on Jungkook's neck while the younger were laughing so happily.

"Jungkook.. Put me down. People looking at us. Its embarrassing." Jin mumbled against Jungkook's neck making the younger stop spinning the older around and put him down but he still hugging Jin tightly.

"Hyung.." Jungkook call sweetly.

"Yes?"

Jin said while still hiding his face on the younger's neck.

"Are you sure you say yes not just because I asked? You sure that you accept me like a man not like your younger brother?"

Jin shocked. He quickly pulled away from the younger and stare hard at him.

"What are you talking about Jeon Jungkook? Do you think I will accept you if I don't like you? Seriously Jungkook.. What are you thinking about me? Do I looked like a cruel man to you?"

Jin said frustrated to the younger making the younger shocked. And before Jungkook can say anything, Jin quickly push the younger's hands from his waist and look at Jungkook's eyes sadly.

"I want to go home."

Jin said while trying to walked away from the younger but the younger was quick. He grabbed Jin's wrist and pulled him towards his body.

"Hyung! Hyung! I'm sorry. Please don't go.."

Jungkook said immediately like he scared that his hyung will run away from him. Jin was quiet for awhile but then he turned his body and cupped Jungkook's cheeks gently like he always do.

"Jungkookie.. Look at me. Look at me now!"

Jin asked the younger and when the younger looked at him so scared that he will gone like a wind.

"Kookie.. Sweetheart, don't ever look down on my love for you. I always love you ever since I saw you at the dance practice, look so shy and innocent. I always love you Jungkook. I want you to know that. I just- I just don't confess to you because you're so young and I don't want people to think that I influence you. You have a bright future upon you. I don't want because of me, you will left all of that. I know you would do anything just for me. I can feels you were in love with me when you started to angry with Jimin or Taehyung when they were close to me. I know all of it."

"But, I always tell myself that you just love me as your older brother. No more, no less. But when you bring me here, drive me with your expensive car, confess to me like this, I'm in dilemma. I don't know what to do. Should I accept you or take you down? But then, if I don't accept you, I will regret it for my whole life. And after I accept you, you the one who doubt about my love for you. Now, I don't know what to do.. So, Jungkook.. I want to asked you one question.. Do you really want me in your life or we just continue being older-younger brother relationship?"

Jungkook looked at his hyung, his love of his life helplessly. He look the way Jin stare at him so lovely, the way Jin hold his cheeks so gently, afraid that he will get hurt. Jungkook feels like he making a dumb decision for doubting the older. Jungkook sigh heavily.

"I'm sorry hyung.. I'm really sorry. I never doubt your love for me. I just.. I just afraid that you accept me just because you don't want to hurt my feelings. I'm afraid that you don't love me like the way I love you. I'm sorry.. Please forgive me? Don't leave me hyung.. You know I can't live without you.."

Jungkook said sadly. He can feels that his tears were already flowing down his cheeks. He blinks few time to get rid the tears that block his vision and once he got back his vision, he saw his hyung were smiling so sweetly at him.

"Oh Kookie.. Don't think like that. I always love you. I love you more that you love me. Don't be sorry okay?"

Jin said softly while wiping the younger's tears. Jungkook begin to smile so brightly, showing his bunny teeth. He then quickly hugged the older and kiss the older's temple so many time.

"Thank you hyung.. I always grateful to have you in my life. Thank you so much!" Jungkook said happily and hugged the older tightly as he can and spinning him around like early.

"I love you so much hyung! So so much!"

Jin laughed wholeheartedly and kiss the younger's cheek. "I love you too Kookie..."

Jungkook smile cutely and then he suddenly change to serious.

"Hyung.. Not at the cheek. At here.." Jungkook said while punctured his lips to the older. Jin just laughed seeing the younger, his bunny acting cutely at him.

"Are you sure you deserve a kiss at there?" Jin begin to tease the younger making the younger stop his action and looked at Jin seriously.

"You're not going to give me one? It's okay. I'll give you one."

With that, Jungkook pulled the older closer to him making the older yelped shocking and before the older can voice out, the younger capture the older's lips sweetly.

Jin shocked with the younger bold action. But then, when the younger just hold his waist protectively, kiss him tenderly like he's gonna break, he begin to relax. He then put his hands on Jungkook's neck and pulled him closer to deeper the kiss.

And after like minutes passes, Jin pulled away from Jungkook to breathe. He was breathing so hard while the younger just stare at him so lovingly.

"Hyung.." Jungkook called Jin's name softly while caressing the older's hair gently.

"Yeah.."

Jungkook looked at Jin with his gentle smile and kiss Jin's temple gently. "I love you.."

Jin smile cute at the younger's words making the younger hugged him tight.

_I will_ _forever_ _love you hyung. Forever. Thank you for accepting me to be in your life._ Jungkook think happily. He can't be more happy than having his love of his life in his arms.


End file.
